disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasons of Giving
''Seasons of Giving ''is a direct-to-video Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse film released in 2013. It included A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving, and one episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Groundpiglet Day) and (Mickey's Christmas Carol). It features new songs by The Sherman Brothers. Plot The film begins with Tigger wanting to ski, but Winnie the Pooh and Piglet point out that there's no snow. So, they go ask Rabbit what day of the year it is. Rabbit's calendar pages blow away, but he doesn't realize it, and claims that it's February 2,, Groundhog Day. In an effort to find out if there are two more weeks of winter or if spring comes tomorrow, they ask Gopher if he sees his shadow. Gopher angrily points out he's a gopher not a groundhog, so they have Piglet pretend to be a groundhog. He can't see through his mask, so they all prepare for spring by airing out their houses, planting gardens and spring cleaning. But, later that day, it snows. Rabbit confronts Piglet and tells him that it's all his fault, and goes home to see that his calendar pages are on the floor, and realizes that it's not Groundhog Day, it's only November 13,. Feeling awful for what he said, Rabbit goes to apologize to Piglet, only to find a note from Piglet saying that he's gone to look for a real groundhog. Rabbit frantically goes looking for Piglet. Meanwhile, Piglet can't find a groundhog, and decides to go home after a pile of snow falls on him, and he leaves his hat behind on the pile of snow. Rabbit finds the pile of snow. Thinking that it's Piglet frozen solid, he rushes to Pooh's house, where he, Tigger and Pooh melt the ice. Thinking that Piglet has melted, Rabbit cries, and apologizes for everything, only to realize that the real Piglet is behind him. Rabbit tells everyone that it's November 13,. So, they decide to get ready for Thanksgiving. When Thanksgiving arrives, Pooh is at his house, when Christopher Robin arrives, and they talk about the celebration at Rabbit's house later that day. Pooh then dances around the Hundred Acre Wood singing about Thanksgiving. Everyone, except Christopher Robin, arrives at Rabbit's house with food that they each brought. Rabbit tells everyone that what they brought is not a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. He assigns Owl to wash the dishes, Gopher to make the pumpkin pie, Tigger and Eeyore to pick cranberries, and most importantly Pooh and Piglet are to get the turkey. Gopher literally blows up a pumpkin to make the pumpkin pie. Tigger and Eeyore gather up cranberries, while Tigger sings a silly song about berries. But, on their way back to Rabbit's house, they realize that there's a hole in their sack, and go to pick some more cranberries, only to fall into Pooh and Piglet's turkey trap. Thinking that they've captured a turkey, Pooh and Piglet take the sack to Rabbit. Gopher arrives with the pie, and sits it on the table next to the sack that Tigger and Eeyore are in. Everyone is scared to open the sack, but Tigger and Eeyore brake out, and Tigger accidentally throws the pie, but then Rabbit catches it, only to have Tigger scare him, and it hits him in the face. Everyone disappointedly goes home. Pooh realizes that if they all share the food they originally brought, they can have a great Thanksgiving. So, he gathers up everyone, and they surprise Rabbit with the Thanksgiving dinner they've set up. They are joined by Christopher Robin, who proposes a toast, with lemonade, to the best Thanksgiving celebration ever. Everyone sings about what Thanksgiving is really about, friends. A month later, on Christmas Eve, everyone, except Christopher Robin and Gopher, are at Rabbit's house decorating. Roo is worried that Santa won't like his cookies, but Kanga assures him that Santa will love his cookies. Tigger arrives with a special delivery from Mickey, a mouse that Rabbit took care of. Roo is curious and asks who Mickey is. So, Rabbit tells him the whole story. On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse), exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha′penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit reluctantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid. When collectors Rat and Mole, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to Rat and Mole that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work, "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." Scrooge's cheery nephew Fred (Donald Duck) invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor -- roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Scrooge turns him down flat, stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. Later, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Goofy), Scrooge's greedy former business partner who has died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again. The first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket), shows Scrooge his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Isabelle (Daisy Duck) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage. The second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant), arrives and shows Scrooge the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son, Tiny Tim, is revealed to be ill, and Willie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the house disappear. The third and final spirit, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (a hooded figure later revealed to be Black Pete), takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning Tiny Tim's death, Scrooge is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers (Weasels from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) are amused that no one attended Scrooge's funeral while digging his grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the ghost reveals Scrooge's grave by lighting a match. The ghost shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Scrooge falls into an empty coffin. However, Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit the Cratchits, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way (including 100 gold sovereigns to Rat and Mole; the charity collectors from earlier) and telling Fred that he will come after all. He tries to play a ninny on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Tim proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Rabbit tells Roo that he hasn't seen Mickey since then. Rabbit looks at his clock to see that it's getting late, and hurries everyone outside to decorate a tree. Christopher Robin arrives to help decorate. After the tree is done, Rabbit realizes he forgot the most important part, a star to go on top of the tree. Rabbit is really sad, but then sees a falling star. Everyone gathers to make a wish, only to realize that it's not a falling star, it's Mickey holding a star, which she puts on the tree. Rabbit and Mickey hug, and Mickey wishes Rabbit a Merry Christmas, ending the film. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger *Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Michael Gough as Gopher *Andre Stojka as Owl *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck/ Ebenezer Scrooge *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit *Hal Smith as Goofy / Jacob Marley, Collectors for the poor 01 *Will Ryan as Willie the giant / Ghost of Christmas Present, Peg Leg Pete / Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Collectors for the poor 02 *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past *Patricia Parris as Daisy Duck / Isabelle *Dick Billingsley as Morty Mouse / Tiny Tim *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Category:Movies Category:Christmas Episodes